


His Breath On Her Neck

by ro_mm_ck



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-07
Updated: 2009-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_mm_ck/pseuds/ro_mm_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione deals with Ron leaving and the way things feel now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Breath On Her Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Belated prezzie for lzod... she wanted "Harry/Hermione - prompt....how about how they get together after Ron & Hermione break up.....with Ron being the evil guy & Harry comforting Hermione through it?" This is what I came up with... I hope you like. To inell for the comments and for telling me I wasn't insane.

It should feel wrong. All of it should feel wrong. It shouldn't feel like heaven, Harry touching her. She should want it to be Ron. She should want Ron. She shouldn't find the whole world to be comforting and exciting because Harry's hand is running down her arm.

"It's going to be alright, Hermione," Harry says as he lays next to her and soothes her with word and touch.

"But..." she tries to interrupt and then stops, letting the world stop for a moment, closing her eyes and just accepting for a moment.

"No buts," Harry continues. "You're going to be just fine. I'll look after you and we'll figure what the devil's gone wrong with Ron."

"What if nothing's wrong with him?" Hermione asks as they lay in the tent together.

"There's no way."

"There is," Hermione counters. "He very well may have become evil. He may have gone to the other side."

"It's the locket, Hermione. We both know that he's not like that."

"You may know that, but I've never heard him talk..."

"Yes you have. You've heard him say so much worse," Harry said, running his hand up and down her arm again. Hermione wondered why Harry's touch was causing goosebumps to form along her skin. He was her friend and nothing more, but she couldn't help the hitch in her breath as wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"Harry..." she said, trying to make sense of it all. Harry didn't move any further but the closeness spoke volumes for what they were heading toward. Hermione tilted her head to the side, feeling his breath on her neck.


End file.
